


Leave Your Lover (UKUS)

by loveglasses



Series: GAYYY Hetalia Songfics :) [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, ENGLAND/AMERICA IN THAT ORDER, FRUK IS BREAKUP, HOLO DARKNESS MY OLD FRIEND, I HATE MYSELF GUYS, M/M, SEX REFERENCE BUT V SMOL, SWEARING IS IN THERE, also have fun reading this!, and also america's not super funny so, and it's burnt duh bc he's england, and then everyone keeps teasing england for it like, but not actual depression bc no, feelsy angst, hE ONLY BURNED THE SCONES ONCE OK, i'm serious ok ok, idk - Freeform, like a challenge or shit, no smut but i promise you i will create something, oh also America has kinda depression-y thoughts so heads-up, thank you, this is angsty my friends, this isn't in the story but i have a headcannon that england burned the scones that ONE time, ty for reading, when you fall back on ukus bc you are too lazy to use a translator, yes i am a holosexual, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglasses/pseuds/loveglasses
Summary: Angst.America pines for England,wants him to leave France for him. Meanwhile, England is going through breakup stages and realized he never loved France.





	Leave Your Lover (UKUS)

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't see my tags OR my summary, this is angsty. My first angst, so don't judge on how bad it is. (My Kamisama Kiss one doesn't count, it's not really angsty.)  
> LYRICS IN BOLD.

**I don't have much to give, but I don't care for gold**

**What use is money, when you need someone to hold?**

America's PoV

England. The one I loved. OK, don't tell him that? 

He's with France, anyways. Though they fight a lot, they still love each other.

That fucking frog. Stealing England away.

His time and attention. I sobbed like a pathetic being on my bed.

I go into a storage closet. I grab some "dolls" I played with when I was little. They still smelled of England, because he and I played with them so much. When he was here, anyways.

**Don't have direction, I'm just rolling down this road**  

**Waiting for you to bring me in from out the cold**

England's PoV

He cheated again. Cheating once was never OK. I forgave him, thinking he'd never do it again. Cheating twice, bloody hell. 

I broke up with him like a logical person. That frog was never worth it. 

Who was? America. Why did I go with the frog? There was a much more perfect being out there, a cuter country, a faithful country. One that loved himself as well as others. I grabbed some gin. It was worth it.

**You'll never know the endless nights**

**The rhyming of the rain**

It started raining. It usually rained a lot in London, but it sounded horrible outside. Great, now to add to my bloody depression is this.

I get a glass. Tonight might be a long night. I also get tissues. I don't want a snot(or maybe vomit) mess to clean up in the morning. 

**Or how it feels to fall behind**

**And watch you call his name**

America's PoV

I remembered after a meeting, when, Eng- no, Artie, called that stupid ass Frenchie's name. He said he was sorry. Something he never said to me. Maybe I wasn't worth it. Maybe I... 

**Pack up and leave everything**

**Don't you see what I can bring?**

When you see your true love, only love, with another, it breaks your heart. It tears and rips out something inside you. I wanted him to leave France. I go into the Reliance app that someone showed me, and look at England's number. I nearly pressed it. 

**Can't keep this beating heart at bay**

**Set my midnight sorrow free**

England's PoV

I slump over. More gin. I finished this bottle already. 

I love him too much. But, I have to. I go into my phone. Nearly press his number.

**I will give you all of me**

**Just leave your lover, leave him for me**

**Leave your lover, leave him for me**

America's PoV

I'd do anything. I'd die to have him love me. I loved him too much. I'm too attached. I press his number by mistake. Oh shit. What do I do? I start panicking. I press the end button. 

**We sit in bars and raise our drinks to growing old**

**Oh, I'm in love with you and you will never know**

England's PoV

I saw America calling me. I didn't know what it was for. Then, my phone screen turns back to normal. Was it just an apparition? I stop drinking, just to look at the phone history. Yes, he had called me. It was probably just a bloody wrong number. I sob a little more.

**But if I can't have you I'll walk this life alone**

**Spur you the rising storm and let the rivers** **flow**

America's PoV

I knew he wouldn't answer. But, what could he be doing right now? Could he be fucking France?

I keep the thought out of my mind. Sob a little more. I'm so pathetic. 

**You'll never know the endless night**

**The rhyming of the rain**

I look at the e-mail that I want to send to England.It's long, and it's explaining why I love him. I never send it, knowing that he doesn't love me back, and would just salt me. He'd reject me.

**Or how it feels to fall behind**

**And watch you call his name**

England's PoV

Why do I have a glass heart? It's shattered inside my ribs, internally tearing me apart. 

It's been shattered multiple times. By so many people. It's never shattered more than once in a week. 

Today was an exception. It was shattered twice, by the fact America doesn't love me back, and France is always cheating. 

**Pack up and leave everything**

**Don't you see what I can bring?**

America's PoV

I press "Send." It was not reversable. At least this way, I wouldn't be holding back. Even if he was with France. Even if he never loved me. Even if he broke my heart. 

**Can't keep this beating heart at bay**

**Set my midnight sorrow free**

My heart is beating hard against my chest. It was so damn scary, the way confessing made me felt. Wait, hold up, I sound like a teenage girl. I AM A HERO. I AM A HERO. 

I keep repeating that mantra to myself.

**I will give you all of me**

England's PoV

I see a new e-mail.

From America. I read it. 

I press reply.

_Dear Meri,_

_I love you too._   


_\- Arthur_

**Just leave your lover, leave him for me**

**Leave your lover, leave him for me**

**Author's Note:**

> Heehee, a cliffhanger. Hope you liked it! Another fanfic is coming next month, probably. It's either PolLiet or RoIn, so, prepare for my first shitty translations fic. Even though I'm Indian, I know only "Yes" in Hindi. WE HAVE LEGIT TOO MANY LANGUAGES. Heck, that will be my first translations fic.  
> yEET  
> HMU on these sites:  
> Quotev : .wtfood / .xxtipsandtricksxx  
> Wattpad / a lot of other things : .loveglasses  
> Tumblr (not active but) : mynameisglasses.tumblr  
> ALSO ALSO some of this was edited while I was on Google Play. #ILOVEMYSCHOOLACCOUNT  
> #ITGIVESMEFREEGOOGLEPLAY  
> And then I played the Hamilton Workshop on archive.org which I can access at school. Comment if you want the link.   
> Also, I can access AO3 at school. IT'S AMAZING.  
> When Alexander Hamilton turns on, you internally sing the John Laurens part at, "Me, I loved him," for Lams sake. #relates  
> ALSO one of my crushes walked by outside the window while I was editing this in the library. He has a volleyball game tonight. (He's a dork like me, don't worry. He's not sporty. God, I know my choice in boys and girls.)


End file.
